Piezoelectric actuators are known and are used to position kinematic systems in a highly accurate manner. Piezoelectric actuators are controlled using a digital/analog converter, with the result that the positioning accuracy of the piezoelectric actuators depends on the quantization levels or voltage levels of the analog output voltage of the digital/analog converter. The user has a constant need to increase the positioning accuracy of piezoelectric actuators.